injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Black Adam Black Adam: Like kings,we have much in common. Black Panther: You are telling this to the wrong king. Black Adam: But I am a better king. VS. Cable Cable: Why did you break up with Storm? Black Panther: She forced me to betray Wakanda's principles. Cable: She loved you, T'Challa. ---- Black Panther: Normally,you wouldn't be welcome in Wakanda anymore. Cable: I hated simply hunting animals. Black Panther: I was talking about Storm and Havok,genius. VS. Deadshot Deadshot: Cool suit. Looks expansive. Black Panther: This suit is coated with vibranium. Deadshot: No wonder I was paid to kill you. VS. Deathstroke Black Panther: Stay away from Wakanda,Slade? Deathstroke: I'm just here to haunt you. Black Panther: Only cowards are afraid of you. VS. Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Black Panther: Have you missed a target. Hawkeye: Not exactly. Black Panther: There's always a first time. ---- Hawkeye: I have an anti-vibranium arrow. Black Panther: Is this a joke? Hawkeye: I'm warning you. I never miss. VS. Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) Hawkeye: So,you fought against my mentor? Black Panther: That Civil War forced me to do this. Hawkeye: Don't blame me about what's gonna happen now. VS. Hawkman Black Panther: Vibranium vs Nth Metal. Hawkman: The Nth Metal is superior in all aspects. Black Panther: Your arrogance will be your downfall. VS. Himself Black Panther 1: Killmonger? Black Panther 2: I am the real Black Panther; Black Panther 1: This fight will show the truth about us. ---- Black Panther 1: Are the Skrulls preparing an invasion on Earth? Black Panther 2: Are you accusing me from being a Skrull? Black Panther 1: Yes. And this fight is your judgement. ---- Black Panther 1: Am I facing an illusion from Mysterio? Black Panther 2: Whoever bleeds first is the real Black Panther. Black Panther 1: Try your luck then. VS. Lex Luthor Black Panther: You won't have the vibranium for yourself,Luthor. Lex Luthor: I ALWAYS get what I want. Black Panther: Not today. VS. Lightning Lad Lightning Lad: You don't look like a king. Black Panther: And you don't look like a hero. Lightning Lad: I guess I deserved that. VS. Martian Manhunter Black Panther: '''I know what it's like to lose a loved one. '''Martian Manhunter: What do you know about my pain? Black Panther: My father also died at the hands of cowards. VS. Powergirl Powergirl: Is this a suit or some deformation? Black Panther: This suit is coated with vibranium. Powergirl: '''Functional. Liked it. VS. Raven '''Raven: You seem to be afraid. Black Panther: How do you know about it? Raven: I can feel it in your soul. VS. Robin Black Panther: Leave Wakanda... Now. Robin: Ah... No. Black Panther: OK. You asked for it. VS. Winter Soldier Winter Soldier: This makes me remember of my bad times. Black Panther: I regret my wrongdoings everyday,Bucky Barnes. Winter Soldier: Can we be friends now? Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2